Harry Potter und die Kerze des Schicksals
by bomber-sam
Summary: SPOILER von band 6. Band 7 von mir. Lest am besten selbst. Wird noch sehr spannend!
1. Kapitel 1: Wir helfen dir!

Harry Potter saß auf seinem Bett starrte in die dunkle Nacht. Er mietete jetzt seit vier Tagen ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, dort war er einst vor Beginn seinen 3. Schuljahres gewesen.  
Harry war unglücklich, äußerst unglücklich. In letzter Zeit, seit sein 6. Schuljahr geendet hatte, konnte ihn nichts und niemand aufmuntern. Nicht Ron, nicht Hermine, nicht Ginny, niemand. Sogar die Dursleys hatten es schon bemerkt, und das will was heißen. Dudley freute sich fast darüber Harry leiden zu sehen, weswegen Harry ausgezogen war. Warum, fragte sich Harry immer und immer wieder. Wieso war ausgerechnet sein Leben so verkorkst, zuerst werden seine Eltern umgebracht, dann stirbt sein Pate Sirius, dann Dumbledore, wer würde als nächstes kommen? War jeder in Harrys Gegenwart gefährdet?

Er fragte sich das häufig, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, ja fast sogar jede Sekunde, wie es ihm vorkam. Er saß jetzt seit bestimmt einem Monat, einem Jahr oder sonst was trübselig in seinem Zimmer. Er fragte sich gerade welcher Tag heute war, als ein Waldkauz hereingeflattert kam. Er nahm den Brief, gab der Eule ein Stückchen Toast, schließlich öffnete er den Brief, der aus gelblichem Pergament war, und las ihn durch. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, Hogwarts würde wieder geöffnet! Aber es tat sich auch gleich eine Frage auf, nein, es waren mehrere, viele, alles Mögliche.  
Wenn McGonagall jetzt Direktorin war, wer würde dann der neue Gryffindor Hauslehrer sein? Und würde Slughorn bleiben? Wer wird neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein oder würde dieses Fach abgeschafft? Nein, das konnte nicht geschehen, aber wer würde sich dazu bereit erklären ein solch gefährliches Fach zu übernehmen?  
Der Waldkauz flog durch das Fenster zurück in die dunkle Nacht, und genau ein paar Sekunden später flatterte eine kleine Eule zum Fenster herein. Harry erkannte sie, es war Pigwidgeon. Er öffnete den Brief, er war von seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley.

Hallo Harry,  
wir machen uns schon tierische Sorgen, warum antwortest du denn nicht? Bitte, Mann, das kann echt nicht sein! Wir vermissen dich und ja, auch wenn du es nicht denkst, wir wissen wie es dir geht. Hast du schon den Brief von Hogwarts gekriegt? Sie öffnen wieder! Du musst unbedingt zurück! Ohne dich können wir doch nichts ausrichten, bitte, melde dich wenigstens.

Gruß,   
Ron 

PS: Wir helfen dir!

Wir helfen dir, dachte Harry, das klang, als bräuchte er professionelle Hilfe! Nein, das brauchte er nicht. Oder vielleicht doch? Er war unentschlossen, natürlich wollte er zu Ron und Hermine, er wollte sie treffen, aber andererseits wollte er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Immerhin war Harry Lord Voldemort ausgesetzt, der jede Sekunde vor ihm stehen und zuschlagen konnte. Aber Ron und Hermine würden ihm helfen, was meinte Ron mit 'helfen'? Vielleicht Hilfe bei der Horkrux- Suche? Oder Hilfe dabei über Dumbledore's Tod hinweg zu kommen? Es könnte aber auch beides bedeuten, dachte Harry, ja, so wird es sein. Okay, sagte er zu sich selbst, ich gehe zurück. Er setzte sich gleich dran eine Antwort an Hogwarts zu schreiben

To be continued…


	2. Kapitel 2: Der Junge im Abteil

**2. Kapitel: Der Junge im Abteil (überarbeitet!)**

Harry hatte zwar immer noch seine Zweifel, doch Ron's Brief hatte ihm etwas mehr Kraft gegeben. Schlafen konnte er trotzdem noch nicht. Doch wem konnte er schreiben? Früher hatte er Sirius immer alles erzählt, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, doch das ging nicht mehr. Also schrieb er Ron, dass er doch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde und fragte, ob er die restlichen Ferientage (es waren nicht mehr viele) im Fuchsbau verbringen könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen schon kam ein Brief, in dem stand, Harry sei im Fuchsbau immer willkommen. Und noch vor dem Mittagessen hatte er seine Siebensachen gepackt, war abgereist und bei den Weasley's erschienen, die sich sofort um den unterernährten Harry sorgten. Mrs. Weasley fragte ihn alle paar Minuten, ob er etwas wolle. Ihre Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse waren schnell erledigt (Harry und Ron waren nicht mitgekommen). Das Schuljahr rückte näher, die Zeit verging schnell, er genoss die letzten paar Ferientage, spielte Quidditch mit den Weasleys und dann war es so weit: Die Rückkehr in ein dumbledoreloses Hogwarts stand an. Als Harry am 1. September aufwachte, fühlte er sich nervös wie noch nie. Auch nicht als er in vor den Aufgaben des Trimagischen Turniers stand und auch nicht als er in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde und wartete, dass ihm der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Das waren noch Zeiten, dachte Harry. Damals hatte von dieser ganzen verzwickten Geschichte mit Voldemort, seinen Eltern, seinem Paten, der Prophezeiung, Dumbledore, Snape, den Horkruxen, R.A.B. und alledem nichts geahnt und auch nicht gewagt an so etwas zu denken. Aber inzwischen hatte sich alles geändert.

Ein paar Stunden später stand er auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel, atmete tief durch, lud sein Gepäck ein und bestieg schließlich den Zug. Ron fand ganz am Ende des Zuges noch ein leeres Abteil, in das Harry, Ron und Hermine sich auch sogleich setzten. Harry starrte sofort aus dem Fenster um nicht mit Ron und Hermine sprechen zu müssen. Die Abteiltür ging auf.

"Wie geht's dir, Harry?", kam es besorgt von Neville Longbottom, dem rundgesichtigen aus Harry's Jahrgang.

"Gut", brummte Harry missmutig. Er hörte wie Neville ging, dann sagte Ron: "Komm schon! Spätestens im Unterricht musst du reden. Du willst doch gute Noten, oder etwa nicht?"

"Harry, sei vernünftig. Was willst du denn machen das ganze Jahr über? Immer nur missmutig dasitzen und nur noch auf nötige Fragen antworten? Harry, bitte!", flehte Hermine. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder, sofort drehte Harry seinen Kopf und sah zur Abteiltür. Es war ein kleiner Junge mit kastanienbraunem Haar, der genau so missmutig dreinblickte wie Harry.

"Hi", sagte er, "ist hier vielleicht noch ein Platz frei? Der Rest des Zuges ist besetzt."

"Ja, komm ruhig rein", versicherte Hermine. Der Junge stolperte herein, setzte sich leise auf den Fensterplatz gegenüber von Harry und starrte auch zum Fenster hinaus.

Geht noch weiter…


End file.
